


Lost and Found

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: A lot of character don't appear until later, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack can turn invisable, Jack is a Little Shit, Maybe angst, Slenderman and operater are the same person, everyone hates each other and that's ok, protagonist is Laughing jack, weird tag but kinda needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: How Laughing Jack became a proxy (And how he left)





	1. Searching

    Jack wove through the forest silently, with an almost practiced ease. A forest was always a good hideout spot, if you needed one. It was also a good place for meeting other creatures, like him, who didn’t exactly fit the expectations of human.  
    Today, however, he wasn’t dealing with other monsters and creeps. He was on the hunt for something much more important to Jack- and much more dangerous to him- than anything else.  
    Nearing a small cave, he deemed it safe to stop hiding, letting his monochrome colors seep into his skin as he once again became visible to the naked eye.  
    Stepping lightly into the cavern, he slowly walked around, searching. No stone left unturned, no wall untouched. Reaching the end of the cave, however, something caught his colorless eyes. Etched lightly into the stone was a small message. Some words were completely eroded away by time, others not far behind, it read;  
    “Come...one..all,...great...clown of…”  
    Jack lightly traced what was left of the jagged words, whispering them under his breath. He backed away from the words, standing for a minute in the silence of the cave. But eventually the walls seemed to almost be closing in on him, and the darkness in the cavern was suffocating, so he left.  
    He walked out of the cave disheartened. He hadn’t found what he was looking for,but he still found an answer.  
    At one point in time, Laughing Jack had been there before.  
    And he had lost something, very, very important.


	2. An Unexpected Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds something, but it wasn't what he was looking for.

Coming home after a long day is a pleasant feeling.  
    Coming home to find out that someone had broken in, is not.  
    LJ stared at the human, sitting on his couch with ease, and staring back at him. He wore goggles, a face mask, and had 2 hatchets hanging down by his sides.  
    The boy gestured at the seat next to him.  
    “Have a seat, please.” He said. Jack didn’t move, but instead looked down at the hatchets, and then at the door, which had been hacked open.  
    “The door was unlocked, y’know.” Jack said, deadpan. The guy followed Jack’s line of sight. “Oh.”  
    “So, do you have a death wish?”  
    “W-what?” said the boy, whipping his head back towards the clown.  
    “Well, people only come in here if I drag them here. Or if they were dared by some, uh, shitty friends, I guess,” Said LJ. His house wasn’t exactly his, but year after year of dead bodies found around the river outside the house, and the gruesome murders that had taken place back in the 19th century, the house wasn’t exactly sellable, either.  
    The boy twitched slightly, taking out a small piece of paper. “My M-mast-ter wanted to s-see,see you-u.” He stuttered out, unfolding the paper, and handing it to the clown. Jack unfolded the paper, who absentmindedly wondered if he should gut the kid, before seeing the mark on the crumpled note.  
    A circle with an X.  
    The Slenderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy, sorry this chapter is also rly short, but what can ya do.  
> Also, Toby calling the Slenderman "Master" sounds kinky but I promise you this is not that type of fic


	3. Stressful Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes tea because he's stressed and wishes he could kill all his problems.

Jack stepped back, dropping the note on the floor, ignoring as the hatchet kid grumbled and bent down to pick it up. He ran his hand through the back of his head, tousling with his hair. No,no,no,no, no. The god damn Operator, the fucking faceless entity that made every eldritch abomination wet themselves at the thought of looking at him, the thing that swooped into your thoughts and destroyed your brain on a whim, the thing that no human could be around without going insane or dying painfully.  
    And now it wanted to talk to him.  
    His racing thoughts were interrupted by a rather annoyed, twitching voice.  
    “Hey, Hey! Pennywise! You l-listening or,or what?”  
    Jack glared at the kid, for a second, before moving past him into the kitchen. This annoyed hatchet kid by a significant degree.  
    “Hey! I’m still talking! I told you, m-my master h-has something to give y-y-you!” he shouted, frustrated, watching in disbelief as Jack shoved past him, took out a teapot, and began turning on the stove.  
    “G-geez, I didn’t k-know this place has electric-city.” He said dumbfounded. Jack sighed.  
    “Name?” The clown said.  
    “Wh-hat?”  
    “What’s your name, or do you want me to call you “hatchet kid”?” Jack snapped.  
    “Oh, uh, my name’s T-Toby.” he said, his neck cracking. Jack reached into a cabinet, pulling out some tea bags. Tea calmed him down, and right now his stress levels were off the fucking charts. “Well Toby,” He explained, “This is a gas stove. Doesn’t need electricity. How are you not dead yet?”  
    Toby seemed a little taken aback, and sat back down on the couch, folding the crumpled paper back up. “I, uh, well i’m the operator's p-proxy, so he did some-something to make m-me not puke blood when I’m around him, I-I guess.”  
    “So that means whatever he did to you also keeps you from dying?”  
    “You can’t kill me, if that’s what you're asking.”  
    “Damn.” Jack finished, pouring tea into a cup.  
    “thought you only ate little kids,” Toby said, “And why didn’t i get a cup?”  
    Jack glared at him again. “I don’t eat kids, i kill them, smartass. You don’t get one because you’re the Slenderman’s proxy.” He took a sip of his tea. It was ok. “Plus you’re an annoying little brat.”   
    Toby scrunched up his nose. “Huh. Ok. W-well I’m gonna leave this note here. F-follow the inst-structions, and d-do it soon-n.”  
    Jack smiled lazily. “And if I don’t?”  
    “Then he comes here himself. And he won’t be happy about it.”  
    Jack stopped smiling. Toby, with one final twitch, left the shabby old house.


	4. Fuck the Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is too tired for this shit ok he's gonna throw himself at a goddamn waterfall because he's tried everything else so might as well.

The Black Forest  
    Follow the Wolf  
Through the Burgbach  
Those were the instructions written on the back of the note. Jack read them over again.  
They were easy enough to follow, he knew the Black Forest well. The wolf referred to the river Wolfach, that led into the Burgbach waterfall. But now he was stuck.  
The waterfall was simply a waterfall. He had searched in the river and trees surrounding the area for the nicely dressed monstrosity, but found nothing. He teleported himself at the top of the waterfall, and looked there, but again nothing.   
The note never gave him a specific time to be here, and thinking back to it, he realized Toby never bothered to give a date either.  
Just my luck, Jack thought to himself, sitting on a rock. I’m going to get murdered by an eldritch horror, and he can’t even keep his appointment times.  
As Jack waited, a familiar sense of apathy began to fill him. Which was a shame, Jack thought. He didn’t feel fear often, and while he didn’t welcome the feeling, it still felt nice to know he could experience any emotion beyond anger.  
After a few more minutes of sitting, Jack couldn’t wait anymore. He wasn’t a patient person to begin with, so waiting these few minutes felt like agony. He angrily looked at the note again. What did it mean by through? It was a waterfall there wasn’t anything behind it except rock, just stupid, shitty, bland old rock! Jack stood up and kicked the rock he was previously sitting on.  
Fuck it He thought. He was going to get himself all wet and try and walk through a waterfall.  
Because Fuck it.


	5. Found a Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's walk behind the waterfall.

Jack circled the waterfall a few more times, clarifying what he already knew. There was nothing beyond the water cascading down that cliff except rock.   
    But screw logic, I guess.  
    He climbed up the side off the waterfall, trying not to slip on the wet rocks and ignoring the splash of rushing water beside him, until he was standing at the middle point of the cliff. He reached closer to the waterfall, stretching out his arms, touching the rock underneath, trying to find, I don’t know, something? He was close to giving up, considering that if he reached any farther inside the raging waterfall he had a good chance of being sucked in, when he found something- or rather the lack of something.  
    Jack sighed, almost annoyed he had found what he had suspected, there was a door shaped hole behind the waterfall. He took a deep breath and braced himself, before quickly stepping under the water, balancing on the wet rocks. He felt around, finding the cavern, and leaping in before he could lose grip. The water pounding on his back stopped, and Jack paused to wipe water from his hair and eyes before looking around.  
    He wasn’t in a cave-thankfully- but instead standing in front of a rather fancy looking house. Jack turned around, looking at where he came from. A boulder, with the familiar circle-and- X marking on it in chalk. No water in sight. He turned back around and trudged to the house, now soaking wet. And more pissed off than usual.  
    He came to the door of the house, thought about knocking, didn’t, walked in. he was met by a man in a white mask, who looked shocked to see another person coming in.  
    “I, uh, who are you?” He said, rather defensively, taking a step back.  
    “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Jack responded, annoyed. “You’re another damn proxy right?”  
    The masked man tilted his head quizzically. “I’m not allowed to give out that kind of information.”   
    Jack nodded his head and smiled politely, “well, of course! I understand completely, honey bunch!” Then, quick as lightning, he grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him until he was face to face with Jack. When Jack spoke again, the happy and lighthearted tone was gone, all humor gone from his eyes. “Look here, sweetheart. I got a little letter that I was supposed to be here. Tell me where the fucking tall man is and I’ll let you go.” The man’s mask had shifted slightly, and he tried to fix it while saying, “A letter? Yeah, yeah, ok, fine. My name’s Masky. My boss is down the hall to the right. You’re Laughing Jack then?”  
    Jack dropped him, and Masky fell on the ground with a hard thump. “you smell like blood and taffy, toothpick,” Masky grumbled, standing.  
    “At least my name’s not Masky,” Jack shot back. Masky said a few other things Jack didn’t hear, and left out the front entrance. Jack mumbled a few of his own choice words about the man as he headed down the hall.   
    Finally, he came face to face with the door he assumed he was to go into. He waited outside for a moment, pausing. A headache began to seep its way into Jack’s head as he mustered up some courage. He grabbed the door handle and shoved it open.


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a very painful headache.

Jack stepped into an office. Books lined the shelves, dusty and worn with time. A mahogany desk faced him, complete with hard wooden chairs on each side. He closed the door behind him, staring in confusion at the room around him. He felt a twinge of annoyance, realizing how much effort he had put into doing this. A wild goose chase that left only questions, no answers. A lingering fear, however, was still present.  
    That maybe he was here to die.  
Jack wasn’t necessarily scared of death, far from it, actually. After 200 hundred or so years of living, immortality was an inconvenience. But that didn't mean he wanted to die, or at least, he didn’t like the fact that something might hold that kind of power of him, the ability to kill him.  
    No, if Jack was to die, he would make sure it was on his terms.  
Suddenly, Jack doubled over as a searing pain wound it’s way into his head, wrapping around his brain like a boa constrictor. The room darkened as Jack stumbled, trying to stay upright. As he hissed in pain, clutching his head light flashed into the room. Then, as quickly as it started, the feeling stopped. Jack stood up, sweating and rubbing his temples, before realizing he wasn’t alone anymore.  
    The Slenderman had arrived.


	7. Found but Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot finally goes somewhere.

Jack immediately stepped back, hitting his back against the door. This was his first time ever seeing the entity, and he wasn’t sure what to expect. The suited figure made it’s way over to the desk, and sat down. It seemed to be staring at him. Jack reached for the door quietly, keeping his eyes locked onto the pale face. Before he could make any moves,though, it spoke to him.  
    “Sit.”  
    Jack jumped slightly, hearing a voice inside his own head, but it wasn’t his. Somehow he knew instinctively it belonged to the thing in front of him. He thought for a moment, about disobeying it’s simple orders, running away from here. But then he realized he wasn’t exactly sure how to get back, and considering all he did to come here, he might as well sit down and listen to the thing.  
    So he sat. Slenderman nodded slowly, as if pleased with the small action. Jack fiddled with the chair he sat on, digging his fingers into the cool wood. He didn’t like looking into it’s not-face, but he also hated admitting that he was nervous.  
    “I wasn’t expecting you to come.” The being said, the voice ringing in Jack’s head was deep and low. Jack chuckled darkly. “Well, it’s not like I had a choice. What do you want?”  
    “I want…”The Slenderman paused for a second, it seemed to be studying jack’s face. “ For you to come work for me.” It finished.  
    Jack stood up sharply, the chair he was sitting in on the floor. “No. No, I don’t work for anyone. I’m not another one of your human toys that you make do all your work for you.”  
    “Are you sure about that, Jack? This is a good opportunity for you.”  
    “Piss off.” Jack hissed, leaning over the desk. His hands became fists, creating grooves in the desk as he did so. The Slenderman stared at Jack a moment longer, before he opened up a drawer in the desk and pulled out a small, faded, but still colorful, box.  
    Time seemed to slow to a stop as Jack stared at it, his mouth hanging open. The room grew still, and neither the Slenderman nor Jack moved. Eventually, Jack spoke, his voice a bit hoarse and empty.  
    “Where did you find it?”  
    “A cave in Munich. I didn’t realize what it was at the time, but a powerful energy was coming from it.”  
    Another silence.  
    “I assume it is yours, Jack?”  
    He nodded, slowly. He didn’t look away from the box. “W-what are you going to… to do with it?” He asked, his voice sounding almost childlike.  
    “It depends on whether or not you join me.”  
    At this, Jack tore his eyes away from the box, his cold anger present again. “So you’re forcing me to join, is that it? Because I'm guessing you aren’t going to hand it over if I refuse.” His voice shook a little as he said this. The Slenderman nodded. “ If you join, your box will be safe. If not…” The Slenderman’s pale face moved to face the colorful cube. “I wonder why this is so important to you. We wouldn’t want it to break, now would we?”  
    Jack narrowed his eyes. He dug his nails into the desk. “You promise, that if I join, that box will be safe?” The Slenderman nodded.  
    Jack stared at the entity. “How long would you have ownership of it?”  
    “Does it matter?”  
    Another silence came over the room. Slowly, a smile began to spread across the clown’s face. It didn’t reach his eyes.  
    “So happy to be your new friend, Slendy. I’m sure we’ll have lots and lots of fun together.” Jack said finally, drawing out each and every word. He stuck out his hand, and the Operator did the same.  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO!!!!! This is the end of PART ONE!!!!! I'm writing the next few chapters, this story is over yet!!!! So don't worry, I just need some time to figure out how to write what i'm trying to write. I'm also working on 2 other projects right now, one i'm hoping to post soon, but needs a lot of stuff filled in, and the second which i'm trying to decide whether or not its worth writing in the first place. Anyway, thanks for reading, I promise the next part will be better written, and the chapters will be longer, too!


End file.
